The Truth About Love
by The-First-Step
Summary: Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame. Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned. But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die... this is the truth about love.


**The Truth About Love: A Songfic**

**This is my first ever songfic and I'm so glad I decided to do it for the Rumbelle canon. This couple has enchanted me, OuaT is just an amazing show and I'm biting my nails in anticipation for the next season. Anyway, the fic was prompted by my listening to the song Try by Pink, it's one of her latest but I believe it's vastly underrated right now. The lyrics in this song just spoke so plainly to me and thus the idea for this fic was born. I hope you all enjoy it… my suggestion is that whilst reading this fic you listen to Arlene Zelina's cover of Try. It gives it a perfect flavour that even the original just doesn't seem capable. **

.comwatch?v=8lLNVFX1WEc

**NB: I do not own Ouat, and both these characters are the property of Disney and the ABC. I have however mixed those special moments of the episode 'Skin Deep' with a few of my own embellishments so be warned… there are some differences. **

_**Ever wonder about what he's doing  
How it all turned to lies  
Sometimes I think**_ _**that it's better to never ask why  
**_

Belle held back her startled gasp with great difficulty. She brought a trembling hand to her mouth in an effort to stifle the sound as she stumbled against the wall behind her and away from the sight she'd just witnessed. The well-read book in her other hand fell to the ground with a deadened thump, but she was too dazed by what she'd seen to even think of bending and picking it up. Her mind felt as though it were on fire, as though the image was forever branded into her mind's eye. The haunting image of Gaston and that woman, their naked bodies entwined as moans of ecstasy echoed throughout the darkened chamber, seemed to replay again and again inside her head. Her back flattened against the cold stonework behind her Belle was forced to shake her head vehemently to clear it of the disgusting pictures floating around inside it. Her breaths were short and ragged as she tried to think of what she would do. To her ultimate surprise, the only emotion felt at this moment was fury, pure and unadulterated rage. It bubbled inside her like a tidal wave as all the puzzle pieces clicked into place before sinking like a bitter stone to sit in the base of her stomach. Although Gaston hadn't been her perfect choice for a husband, or even the man she could think of bringing herself to love, he had been her fiancé for an entire month and their wedding was mere weeks away. Yet, after all that time and for all the reasons for this match going ahead, he still took a passing maid to bed as though it were nothing. All the hastily silenced whispers amongst the maids, all the secretive glances she'd ignored between Gaston and his friends and, worst of all for her at least, all the times when Gaston had been late for, or even skipped, an outing for just the two of them came flooding back with a vengeance. Belle felt her cheeks flare the colour of bloodied sunrise, the shame and embarrassment of her situation almost too much to bear. Although her pride had definitely taken a blow, all the hurt she'd expected to feel at discovering such an act of betrayal from the man she'd pledged her life to never rose within her. It was strange yet comforting to discover that the fury extended more from the fact that Gaston's actions made them both look like idiots in front of the people of Avonlea. It was shameful behavior from a knight as respected as Gaston and couldn't have come at a worse time. The thing her people needed most right now was solidarity amongst their royalty, not rutting young men eager to indulge themselves behind their fiancée's back. She couldn't believe that Gaston would do such things, not only behind her back but behind those of her people's as well. She could never trust him again, that much was certain. The Ogre Wars had destroyed almost everything in Avonlea, whole towns lay waste to their destructive forces. Her people didn't deserve this betrayal too. Drawing herself up serenely Belle decided that she'd never cared much for Gaston, that this wouldn't affect her any more than she allowed it to. It was an arranged marriage after all, an act of convenience to restore some peace in her war-ravaged land. Although such things weren't uncommon she had hoped, while she was much younger, to have found the love like that which her parents had borne for one another. As she grew older and the inevitable day approached, she'd given up such fantasies and devoted herself to fulfilling her duty to her people. As much as she raged, Belle refused to give into self-pity. She was a Lady, the daughter of a great Lord and she refused to break down and cry over something as petty as this. She didn't love Gaston. There was no heartbreak here, only anger at his betrayal of her and her people. She also refused to ask herself why he'd done this... there was no point in trying to pin his own guilt on herself. He'd made his bed and now he'd have to sleep in it. Poetry in motion Belle thought idly as, with her head held high, she proudly picked up her fallen book and walked back to a more occupied part of the castle, namely, her father's council-room. There was still a wage to wage after all.

"Have faith father, he will come." Belle murmured encouragingly, squeezing her beloved Papa's arm as the sounds of battle raged outside. The Ogres had finally breached the city's defences, in mere hours the palace would be overrun and they would all be forced to make their final stands against the oncoming pillagers. Belle felt the heavy press of the hidden dagger inside of her right boot and smiled grimly. She would not allow herself to be weak in her final moments, she would go down with a fight. Despite her better judgement, and a quiet sense of self preservation, she had refused to leave Avonlea; refusing point blank to move from her beloved father's side and abandon her people to their awful fates. Belle had argued long and hard against her father's council-men for the right to remain within Avonlea for its final days and nothing now would make her change her mind. Lord Maurice had tried to plead with his daughter, had begged, threatened and bargained in turns but nothing could compel his stubborn daughter to leave the city whilst it was being laid to ruin before her eyes. Secretly she knew he was proud of her, and inside her own heart Belle hoped she was worthy of that pride. Do the brave thing and bravery will follow. Gaston had tried to beseech her to leave as well but had received nothing more than a cold glare and a sharp word for his troubles. In hindsight Belle supposed she could have moved forward with their marriage given the chance but she knew, regardless of this day's end, that she would never forgive his betrayal of her and her people. It was only on that morning, when the red sky of battle had loomed just beyond the city's walls; that one of the young maids had let slip about a being who could help them. She was from another realm that bordered Avonlea and in her terrified stuttering had alluded to one sorcerer powerful enough to end the war... for a price. Unable to bear putting her people through the horrors of slaughter Belle had immediately written to the creature, the sorcerer named Rumplestiltskin, in hopes that perhaps it wasn't too late to try. Her father had protested at first, claiming the legends foretold that they'd be harmed more by the Dark One's help than without it, but Belle had persisted relentlessly. It was highly doubtful that they could be any worse off than dead. Now they waited in the council room for the warlock to arrive. As the room buzzed with growing disappointment and alarm; a loud, deliberate knocking rang out from the double oak doors behind them.

"It's him!" Belle whispered, relief flowing through her veins like a drug, flooding her with warmth.

"Open the doors." Her father ordered and the whole room moved towards the doors as they were rapidly opened to reveal... an empty corridor. Confused Belle felt her brow furrow and her hope died bitterly in her throat. He hadn't come after all. What a cheap trick!

"Well," A smug voice called from behind them. The sudden, unfamiliar voice made everyone whirl around to see a lithe figure sprawled lazily over her father's throne. Instinctively, Belle knew this had to be the all-powerful Rumplestiltskin. But how on earth had he gotten in? Hope began to trickle slowly back into her heart.

"That was a little anti-climatic." The creature continued airily, flourishing his hand lazily as he watched them all carefully through half-slitted eyes. Belle felt a flicker of guilty laughter well inside her at his quip, despite the obvious tension of the situation. She immediately squashed it when her father's muscles tensed beneath her grasp and she tightened her hold minutely, comforting him as much as she could. Cries of alarm sprang up from the council-men around her and many rushed forward to try and seize Rumplestiltskin. Then sanity returned to their eyes and they backed away almost as rapidly, stumbling over themselves to get away from the feared creature. Belle took a closer look at the man in question, intrigued by this creature that could end all their troubles with a lazy wave of his hand. Some of the legends had been right but many had been wrong. From her vantage point behind her father and Gaston she could see that he was quite thin, wiry but in a way that oozed charismatic charm and danger all at once. This casual confidence almost overpowered the fact that his skin seemed to be covered in what appeared to be golden-green scales... almost. It wasn't a pleasant face that peered at them either, all sharp angles and planes that curled into a malicious sneer of contempt. Stringy brown hair fell un-styled to his shoulders, which were covered in a black jacket of scales and what appeared to be raven feathers. Was that dragon-hide? Before she could confirm, Rumplestiltskin sprung from the chair with a quicksilver movement that encouraged her to think of a predatory jungle cat. He almost seemed to be toying with them, like a cat would toy with its prey before eventually deciding what to do with it.

"We sent you a message." Lord Maurice called and the creature nodded slowly, a wicked grin stretching across his face.

"Oh yes something like... help, help, we're dying. Can you save us?" Rumplestiltskin trilled merrily, dispassionately malicious in his taunting of them. Belle felt herself stiffen in outrage. She glared furiously at the infamous sorcerer's indifference to their war, all their losses, all their misery. She opened her mouth to say something but Gaston's stupidity had already ended her rash moment of ill-discipline. He had foolishly drawn his sword and was pointing it furiously at the warlock. Standing beside the hulking giant of her fiancé Rumplestiltskin seemed strangely small. He was only a few inches taller than herself but Belle realised he needed none of Gaston's rather impressive height to gain respect. His dangerous aura alone amplified whatever stature he had and intimidated others far more than any outrageous height ever could. Under Gaston's heated glare the unusual-looking enchanter simply smacked the blade away distastefully. Belle wondered if it had hurt, then roused on herself for caring. If she were sensible she would be more wary of the inevitable price this man was going to demand of them for his notorious deals. Instead she worried if the damn thing hurt his hand on her fiancé's sword. Belle was brought back to the present with a jolt as Rumplestiltskin spoke again.

"And my answer is yes, I can." He continued defiantly, his obsidian eyes flicking briefly behind Gaston's bulk to catch her own. Frozen to the spot, Belle held his gaze. Despite the gravity of the situation, she felt her lips flicker upwards into her usual smile and for a moment it seemed the all-powerful Rumplestiltskin was lost for words. His own thin lips curved upwards in a fleeting smile that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Belle felt her breath leave her in a sudden rush and, as their gazes connected, something flashed between them like an invisible fork of lightning.

_**Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
**_

_**You've gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try try try**_

Belle held Rumplestiltskin's stare for what felt like an eternity. The electricity only she seemed to feel had made her stomach tense in a peculiar way and delicious warmth flooded her entire body, spreading outwards from her chest to the very ends of her extremities. Then Rumplestiltskin broke the connection to stare at her father, his mood suddenly playful, like a boy whose hand had been caught in the cookie jar but had hidden a month's worth of chocolate in his room prior to the discovery. She was brought back to earth with a thump and immediately tried to restore some order in her world. What the hell had happened then? No one else seemed to have felt it and so she ignored it to focus on the matter at hand.

"Now I ask… what can you give me in return?" Rumplestiltskin asked candidly and her Papa blanched but spoke.

"We've gold..." He began but the creature pulled a face.

"But you see, I uh, make gold." He announced, almost apologetically. Belle would have believed him too, if the sparkle of mischief in his eyes wasn't begging them all to laugh with him. She coughed into her hand quietly and the smirk that flashed across his lips brightened briefly as he looked at her again. She could have sworn he winked but that wasn't possible, was it? She fought to hide her blush.

"What I want is something a little more... special." He said softly, fingers held together at the tips as he pranced about a room filled almost entirely of people who wanted nothing more than to be rid of him with apparently ease. Belle decided he was either very brave or very powerful, the later probably being the obvious choice given the legends floating around about him.

"My price... is her." Rumpelstiltskin announced to the agitated room and Belle's eyes widened slightly as his finger, tipped in nails that seemed more like blackened claws, extended directly towards her. She caught his gaze again and saw a flash of something beneath the fiendish veneer, but it was too quick and she missed its meaning. Her father and Gaston however, were in immediate uproar.

"Not my daughter!" Her father retorted sharply and Belle was hauled backwards and away from Rumplestiltskin.

"The lady is engaged to me." Gaston agreed bullishly and Belle couldn't help the slight crinkling of her nose at the reminder. The motion didn't go unnoticed and her blush returned full force as Rumplestiltskin winked at her devilishly.

"I wasn't asking if she was engaged. I'm not looking for love." He announced, flourishing his hand again and pinning them all with a playful glare. He giggled; a high pitched, slightly maniacal sound that was faintly unnerving to the occupants of the tense council-room.

"I need a caretaker, for my rather large, estate." He teased and Belle relaxed the smallest margin. A caretaker wouldn't be so bad, rumour had it he was true to his word and so any bargain she made with him would be upheld to the end. Besides, it would be interesting to actually see the… lair? Castle? Cave? where he lived.

"No." Her Papa announced firmly and Belle was shocked.

"Father!" She began but her father grasped her arms tightly.

"No Belle, I won't allow you to go with this... beast." He murmured and Belle felt her heart sink. Rumpelstiltskin on the other hand seemed so take the insult in his stride. His hand flew dramatically to his chest as his thin, oddly-coloured face contorted itself into a look of hurt that wouldn't have looked out of place in a pantomime. Underneath it though Belle knew that he must feel something, she herself had received enough subtle insults over the years to know defensiveness when she saw it. How could Papa dismiss the needs of his people like this? She knew it was not the best option but really it was the only one they had where less slaughter would occur. She would miss them all dreadfully, especially her beloved Papa, but she needed to do something to help her people. It was her responsibility to take care of them, in any way she could. As she watched Rumpelstiltskin shrugged and, as though it were no matter if she came or not, walked casually towards the door to leave. Belle fought off Gaston's firm restraint and made after him.

"Wait!" She called and he paused. Turning back he considered her with a tilted head. She swallowed and spoke as calmly as she could.

"My friends. my family... they will all be safe?" She asked and he bowed slightly, a brief nod of the head as recognition of his promise.

"You have my word." He said, in perfect seriousness. Belle bit her lip, drawing courage from wherever she could find it, before nodding determinedly.

"Then you have mine." She announced to the stunned room.

"No Belle!" Her Papa cried and Belle couldn't help the flinch of pain that flickered across her face at her father's plea.

"No one decides my fate but me." She said and felt a twinge of pleasure that she could finally start making her own decisions, that she didn't have to follow the endless rules laid down by stuffy old council-men who never took into account her dreams and feelings on the matter. Rumpelstiltskin peered at her closely.

"It's forever dearie." He reminded her and she nodded bravely. Yes, she could be brave now. She would be brave.

"Forever." She affirmed and her Papa groaned.

"Papa, it's done now... the deal is made." She said firmly, turning back to face him and clasping his arm. There was silence then a childish voice rang through the tender moment.

"You know, she's right... a deal's a deal." The creature teased with a loud giggle and Belle fought the urge to roll her eyes. If she was going to live with this man forever it might be prudent to no make him angry with her own childish habits.

"Come dearie." He ordered and Belle could only give Papa one last look before Rumpelstiltskin escorted her gently from the only home she'd ever known. Once out of the room she felt his gaze on her face. She couldn't look at him, the gravity of the situation was slowly hitting her as they walked further and further away.

"That was very brave dearie." He said and Belle could only nod numbly. She poured all her concentration into making sure her legs were moving and couldn't have answered him if she'd wanted to. Thankfully he seemed to understand and, without warning, grasped her tightly around her waist. She gasped as he drew her rather close to him, far closer than any man had ever been allowed. Her heart raced slightly and he grinned down at her as purple smoke enveloped them, drowning out the sound of the now silent castle.

_**Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
More than just a couple times  
Why do we fall in love so easy  
Even when it's not right?**_

It had been a long night spent in that dungeon and if she were to be completely honest Belle had not expected him to put her in there at all. As a caretaker she'd expected a room like the one Matilda, the palace housekeeper, occupied back home but instead she'd spent the night, curled up against the freezing stone wall trying to sleep as much as she could in the damp and chilly conditions. Her new employer was as neurotic as they came apparently and Belle had sensed it was going to take time to figure out all his unusual mannerisms and quirks but forever was a good place to start or so she'd reminded herself. Hopefully she wouldn't be spending eternity in this dungeon. Just when she thought she'd never see the outside of her frigid prison again the heavy wooden door had swung open of its own accord and Belle had eased herself out into the drafty corridor, rubbing her bare arms to ward off the chill of the as best she could. Walking quickly she tried to retrace her steps from the night before and, after about half an hour of stumbling around the bowels of the Dark Castle, managed to locate a wide, warm kitchen from which she could procure breakfast. She was a caretaker now and so, damn it all, she was going to be the best caretaker to have ever graced the castle. Rumplestiltskin would have no regrets in his deal, so long as she was perfect. Loading a silver tray with a beautiful array of china cups and a matching tea pot she'd boiled carefully over the fire, Belle managed to mount the stairs without once tripping over her, slightly stained, golden skirts. She located Rumplestiltskin's main living room with relative ease after that, which made her feel slightly more confident that this whole arrangement was going to work out after all. As she entered the much warmer room she caught sight of her mysterious employer lounging languidly in a high backed armchair with a smirk on his face similar to that of a cat that had found the cream. The first traces of nervousness entered her mind as she gazed at him. She was all alone here, there was no one around to enforce his side of the bargain and he could do anything he desired to her and she'd never be able to escape to tell anyone. The tray rattled slightly but she managed to make it to the enormous table in the centre of the room without falling over and embarrassing herself. Looking around she saw the ornate room was filled with a beautiful assortment of objects, obviously collected on her employer's vast travels throughout all the known lands. Some appeared fantastical, others merely decorative. Though if Belle were to really think about it, it was quite possible that the ordinary looking objects were actually enchanted and the more bizarre looking ones completely normal. That seemed like something Rumplestiltskin would do, just to confuse anyone he might entertain here… The warlock himself seemed to almost shimmer in the candle light, his skin reflecting the light in an odd but not totally unappealing way. In the half-light he seemed vaguely human, it was hard to pinpoint details when the shadows hugged about him like old friends. Belle shook her head to rid herself of that particular thought, it wouldn't do at all.

"You will clean the Dark Castle, you will dust and polish my ornaments." He announced suddenly and Belle nearly jumped out of her own skin in shock. Looking over at him she saw he seemed pleased with his actions and fought to suppress the scowl that flickered briefly across her face. Really? How could she have enslaved herself to a man whose main goal in life seemed to revolve around juvenile taunting and tricks?

"Yes sir." She answered obediently, deciding to bite her tongue and play it safe. He nodded idly.

"You will bring me tea and fresh straw when I'm spinning at the wheel." He went on candidly and again Belle nodded.

"Right, yes... straw..." She marveled inwardly as to the magic of his work. Maybe one day, when they were closer, he'd show her how to do it. She shook her head at the ridiculous notion. Imagine the great Rumpelstiltskin giving her lessons on spinning gold. Distracted she didn't see his smirk and carefully poured the tea into a delicate white tea cup, emblazened with a single blue flower pattern on one side. It was beautifully done and she smiled slightly as she began to walk over to hand it to him.

"And of course you will skin the pelts of the children I hunt." Rumpelstiltskin announced lightly, as though such a matter were no more important than the weather. Belle gasped in horror and the tea cup felt to the floor with a gentle chink. She stared at her employer in obvious dismay until he grinned wickedly at her from the comfort of his chair.

"That was a quip dearie, not serious." He teased and Belle couldn't help herself. The laugh that bubbled out of her was instinctive as she stared at him in blatant relief. He seemed shocked at her reaction, as though laughter was as foreign to him as the very moon. Did no one laugh around him? She wondered, strangely saddened at the thought. Eager for a distraction Belle quickly looked around for something to occupy herself with. The fallen tea cup seemed a good place to start... oh no! She bent hurriedly and picked it up, examining the chipped edge in total dismay.

"It's chipped." She whispered, barely daring to glance up at him.

"You can barely see it." She proffered weakly and finally looked up to see his face had creased into a look that seemed comprised of both confusion and, perhaps, concern.

"It's just a cup." He said after a moment and Belle smiled, nodding and getting to her feet. When she'd built up the courage, and stopped blushing enough, she looked over to see he'd leant back in his chair and was watching her through half-hooded eyes that glittered like shining obsidian in the flickering candles. She bit her lip and poured the tea again, spooning in a few sugars, a squeeze of lemon and a mere splash of milk before letting it sit a moment. This time she made it to his chair and managing to hand it to him. He stared down at the slight chip in its edge and tapped it thoughtfully, an aura of purple flared around the china cup fleetingly before it faded, leaving the cup exactly as it had been before. She stared at him curiously and he smiled thinly.

"It will never break now." He said and took a small sip of the tea itself. She felt a faint fluttering in her gut and fought to control her blush as he jolted in surprise, looking between her and the tea. Nodding wryly he glanced up at her with some satisfaction.

"Excellent, I made a good deal it would seem." He murmured and Belle felt her heart sink. Oh yes, their deal. Unable to hide her reaction quickly enough she nodded and turned away; picking up the tray where she'd left it and exiting the room as quickly as she could.

"Alright windows, I've heard your cries and I'm coming to rescue you." Belle muttered firmly, easing the ladder against one of the walls of Rumplestiltskin's study and dusting her hands off against the blue cotton skirt of her dress. She was glad to have clothing that she could move freely in and hastened up the rickety ladder to begin her rescue mission. Once at the top Belle began to tug determinedly at the thick velvet drapes that concealed the windows of the room, eager to let in the gentle spring sunlight. The blue dress she now wore, in replacement of her golden ball gown, had appeared almost magically after a few days of her stay in the Dark Castle. She smiled as she remembered how her thanks had gone unappreciated by Rumplestiltskin who'd simply waved it off and muttered lowly about her needing to look the part. The gesture itself was nice, even if he didn't think so. As beautiful as her gown had been, it had been highly impractical to wear whilst going about her work as caretaker. Shaking off such thoughts Belle turned to look down at the man who now shared her days. Rumplestiltskin sat spinning, as always, by his beloved spinning wheel. He was dressed as casually as she supposed he ever managed. A high necked, red scaled jerkin was worn over the top of a golden-brown poet shirt and once she would have thought leather pants were presumptuous, maybe even a little unfortunate, but somehow Rumple managed to pull off the rather odd ensemble with his usual debonair character and confidence. His eyes were fixed avidly upon the repetitive motion of the wooden wheel, forever turning around and around in a soothing lullaby. Belle loved to watch him, it was a strange thing to like but in those quiet moments she could pretend he was more human than he let on. He was entirely focused on the task, small facial expressions unconsciously flickering across his face as he spun pieces of straw into ribbons of finest gold. Once she had actually watched the process, absorbed at the sight of the course strands melting seamlessly into golden string without any definable beginning or end. His long, claw tipped fingers were strangely suited to the task of twirling the straw nimbly and Belle had wondered what else he could do with those fingers. The thought made her blush now as vividly as she had then and she swallowed thickly.

"Why do you spin so much?" She asked, deep curiosity spurring her to ask the question that had plagued her mind for weeks. He seemed compelled to do it. Every spare moment he wasn't in his tower mixing potions and casting enchantments or out on one of his deals was spent at the wheel. She flinched, unsure if she'd overstepped a boundary. He answered easily however and paused momentarily to think over his response.

"I like the wheel… it helps me forget." He murmured softly and Belle wondered what kind of things the Dark One would want to forget. Deciding to be bold she asked him.

"Forget what?" Her mouth dried when he didn't answer immediately. Surely she'd overdone it now. Over the last few weeks they'd developed an unspoken code, some questions were never to be asked and some answers were never going to be given. Belle wondered if she'd just earned herself another night in the dungeon. Gods and she'd been doing so well recently.

"I guess it worked." Rumple announced carelessly and released his typical giggle as he turned to look at her. Belle couldn't help but smile at him brightly, glad to have found him in an amicable mood. His face seemed almost carefree as he looked at her atop the ladder but as always he appeared stunned at her quiet laughter. Once more, Belle found herself wondering if he'd ever had anyone enjoy his company as much as she was growing to. Her days in the Dark Castle were steadily becoming less of a prison sentence and more of a life she actually adored. He was never overly cruel to her, all the legends had paled significantly since the night she'd met him. He was her master of course, firm and intimidating when he needed to be and Belle was mindful to keep a respectful distance from him as propriety demanded but he rarely raised his voice at her and he'd never once hit her, even when she'd accidently shrunk one of his dragon hide jackets in an attempt to get a particularly difficult stain out of it. Even now the memory made her smile. No, the all-powerful Rumpelstiltskin was a man entirely of his own, and Belle was grateful for that.

"What are you doing?" Rumple asked suddenly and Belle was brought back to the present... and her current rescue mission. She turned back to the stubborn curtains and began to tug on them again.

"Letting in some light." She said firmly, giving a good wrench at the thick velvet when it refused to budge. Her brow furrowed and she tugged again.

"What did you do, nail them down?" She demanded frustratedly and looked down to see him standing by the base of the ladder staring up at her in confusion. When had he moved?

"Yes." He said, as though it was an obvious fact and Belle rolled her eyes playfully at his juvenile behaviour. Honestly, for the most powerful being in all the realms she wouldn't have believed it after living with him, the childishness he delighted in was unbelievable. He giggled softly and she squared her shoulders.

"Aright you are coming down." She breathed and hauled at the brackets determinedly. What happened next happened so fast Belle didn't register it until after the fact. One moment she was atop the ladder, the next she was falling through empty space expecting to feel a world of pain as she collided with the hard floor. What she was not expecting was a pair of strong arms catching as she fell, wrapping around her securely and hoisting her clear of the floor that would have inevitably damaged her beyond repair. She turned her head slightly to see Rumple's face only inches from her own. He had caught her. Her entire body flooded with the sudden but familiar warmth it always did whenever he came near her. She relaxed in his arms and as her azure eyes connected with his and she was pleased to see they were a gentle amber-brown, not his fiendish black. In that moment Belle knew she had definitely overstepped a boundary. She had burned a bridge she hadn't known was there to cross and she was loving every second of it.

"Thank you." She whispered softly and he nodded, still staring at her as though she were some prized gem he'd never seen before.

_**Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
**_

_**You've gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try try try  
**_

To say that the next few days were awkward was probably the understatement of the century. Rumplestiltskin refused, although not overtly, to allow Belle to remain too close to him at any point in time. He locked himself up in his tower, afraid of the feelings his russet haired caretaker was beginning to stir within him. He couldn't remember a time when he'd been this content with the company of another being… not since Baelfire and that had been so long ago Rumple could barely remember it at all. It was a golden memory soaked in a dream and the real danger was that he'd get too used to it and one day she'd get up, realise her mistake and walk away from this life. Since she'd arrived Belle had remained true to her word, never straying even once outside the castle boundaries. Her curiosity had of course led to several altercations between them, namely him locking her back inside her 'room' for a night or two, and her stubbornly refusing to believe she'd done anything wrong. In short, life had changed in the Dark castle and change was not something he felt entirely comfortable with. He didn't honestly believe she'd keep her word forever, so far she'd been perfectly agreeable and he in turn had tried to make her stay as comfortable as he could… to an extent of course. He couldn't be allowed to go too soft with a reputation like his to maintain. It simply wouldn't do, not with Regina still on the war-path. He sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. What had she been thinking, agreeing to come with him? He'd only suggested her because, and this was the sad truth of the matter, she'd been the first person to give him a genuine smile for nearly a hundred years. Starved of company as he was, that small flicker of genuine kindness had overtaken everything else in that moment and he'd decided, then and there, that he would make it so he saw that smile every day for the rest of his miserable life.

"You fool." He moaned wretchedly as thunder rolled overhead. The sound resonated through his apothecary and seemed to echo his despondent mood. What had _he _been thinking? She was a Lady, a beautiful young woman with a thousand talents to take her anywhere in the world and he was a creepy old warlock with a severe case of power lust and emotional management issues. What could he possibly hope to achieve here apart from her eventual resentment? It was late, he should be sleeping, but for some reason there was a thread in the air that pulled him the tower and out into the winding corridors. He wandered for a bit, completely at peace as the thunder rolled threateningly and lightning forked angrily through the across the sky over his mountainous castle. This is where he belonged, in shadow and alone, not in the company of beautiful, sleepwalking… he pulled up short as the dazed figure of Belle strolled peacefully out of a side door to his right in nothing but her nightgown. He knew immediately this was what his castle had been trying to get him to notice and scowled at the infernal palace's intentions. The bloody building had grown attached to its new caretaker, gods only knew why. Rumple watched her drift serenely by he suddenly the whys of the situation didn't seem to matter. The air around her pale face seemed to glow with a light that hadn't grace this place since he'd manipulated its last owners out of it about fifty year ago. That encounter still made him chuckle slightly, why was it that people never read the fine print… everything was there after all, they could have objected. Eh, it was no longer his concern, back to more interesting matters. Belle stood, barefoot and shivering in the gloom of the hallway, her russet hair falling over her shoulders almost to her elbows. She was shorter than himself by about two inches which, given his own smaller stature, often made him feel much better about that particular short coming. She was slim too, not unpleasantly so, but the curves of her body were delicate underneath the shifting nightgown that made her resemble some beautiful, walking candle. Her pretty face was serene as she waltzed about the narrow hallway.

"Mumma?" Her softly accented voice murmured and Rumple was hauled roughly back to the present to see her sauntering dreamily down the stone corridor, one arm held out to the side, gently tracing the smooth stone wall as she moved. Her nightgown was now clinging to her nubile body as she obviously sought to find whatever phantom called to her in her dream. He swallowed heavily and made after her quietly. Belle's sapphire blue eyes were wide open but she didn't see him, only the dream. A soft smile he'd never seen on her face before, full of heart-breaking joy, filled her entire face as she stretched out her other hand towards the empty corridor. Rumple cocked his head, unsure of what he should do for a sleepwalker… Bae had done a similar thing when he was very young but it had never lasted so long and there had only been so many places to wander.

"Mumma… frightened… storm." Belle murmured, her voice slurring slightly in a breathless whisper. Fright was an emotion that Rumplestiltskin usually found amusing and he would have laughed if it were anyone else. But it wasn't anyone else, it was his Belle, and his Belle was never frightened. He'd only ever seen brave Belle. Oh sure there had been nervous Belle, startled Belle, determined Belle and even at times angry Belle… but he'd never seen a frightened Belle. And it was alarming _because_ he'd never seen it. Fear was an emotion he was used to from others but not from the woman who had smiled at him when they'd first meet then proceeded to agree to eternal servitude to the almighty Rumpelstiltskin. Belle was brave and so this fear wasn't an emotion that suited her.

"Belle dearie, turn around." He called to her softly and she paused. Her head cocked to the side as she heard him through the miasma of her dream.

"Mumma?" She called but her voice was unsure. Rumple moved to take her hand, tugging it gently to lead her back the way she'd come. She stood firm for a moment, still unsure.

"Come with me Belle, there's no need to be frightened." He soothed and a tension he hadn't noticed in her face drained away with his words. Her eyes closed and she followed him seamlessly, allowing him to guide her back towards her room.

"Rumplestiltskin…" His name was a breathless sigh that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, as though the lightening from outside had struck him right in the chest.

"Belle?" He whispered and she turned, her eyes flickering open briefly but closing again. She was completely docile to his command, and if he'd been about to lead her off a cliff she would probably have walked off it willingly. He felt strange to know she trusted him as such and smiled as he drew her along the corridor. An enormous roll of thunder shook the castle, the very walls echoing the crash and jarring heavily. Belle cried out in alarm and threw herself into him, clinging as close to him as she could and moaning slightly. He stiffened, immediately put out of sorts at the close contact of another person, then relaxed entirely and wrapped an arm around her upper back, pulling her close until the sound faded. His other hand moved to stroke the silken curls of her hair. It was the softest thing he'd ever felt and his eyes drifted close with pleasure.

"It's alright Belle, you're safe." He breathed and she sighed, her face pressed into his chest. Belle's body was so close to his, he could feel every curve of it against him and, suddenly, his idea to wear leather seemed the poorest choice he'd made in about a quarter of a century. He shifted awkwardly but managed to ease her back along the passage to her new room, the one he'd provided her, and escorted her gently towards the bed. The bed clothes were tossed haphazardly around the mattress and cautiously, uncomfortable at her proximity, the location and his inconsistent feelings, Rumplestiltskin settled her back underneath them. Her pale face was once again at peace and she smiled faintly. He moved hurriedly to leave but she whimpered her hand closing about his tightly. Like the coward he was, he stayed, unable to tear himself away like he should. Without knowing why he stretched out his other hand and gently caressed the silken strands of her russet hair away from her face again. She seemed to lean into his hand slightly. Hurriedly he snatched his hand back, unable to stand the sight of his ugly claws anywhere near her porcelain skin. When he was convinced she was asleep he stepped back and went to leave the room, deeply confused at the young woman he now realised he needed in his life more than he'd ever thought possible. What he didn't see was the girl's eyes open slightly and peer at him as he left, a satisfied smile creeping across her face as she settled back to sleep.

Over the months she had spent in the Dark Castle Belle grew steadily more accustomed to life with the sorcerer Rumpelstiltskin, finding that her entire perspective on her life was changed by all the time she spent in his company. Whereas before she had been intimidated and even wary of his odd humour and mannerisms, now she felt as though her life would be somehow incomplete without them. Although he was moody, reclusive and often disappeared for days on end, leaving her alone in the Castle that felt cold and bereft without his presence, there were quiet moments, when it was just the two of them, that Belle had come to adore almost as much as her precious books. Usually they sat in his spinning room, never speaking a word yet content to just sit within each other's company and enjoy the peace. And, as much as people would be scandalised to know, Belle was also aware that the more time she spent with Rumpelstiltskin, the more addictive his allure became. It wasn't that he had changed per se more that the unusualness of his features ceased to disturb her as much as they had. Rather than be repulsed, as she knew many must surely be, she sought to see past the mysteriously skinned and often-time defensive sorcerer everyone saw and attach herself to the man beneath. He had, for all intents and purposes, become extremely dear to her and in quiet moments when she chose to think about it, the fluttering in her gut made her question if there was more than just affection between them. She always smiled in his company, and his rather wicked humour ceased to shock her as it once did. It eliciting genuine laughter far more than horror and in return Belle often managed to reach a kind of truce with the 'beast', teasing him as well and even making it her duty to make sure he actually looked after himself. Just because he was all powerful didn't mean he could ignore his own needs. In those quiet cease-fires they spoke of her life before their deal and, however rarely, his own past sometimes made an appearance. One such moment came when, as usual, they found themselves in the main sitting room and tea was being served. Belle had discovered, whilst cleaning some of the rooms upstairs, clothing that must have once belonged to a child. It had felt strange to find such clothing and it left her with many questions about the enigmatic man who was her employer. Plucking up her courage Belle skipped over to lean against the edge of the enormous table, next to where Rumple himself sat staring into space. As always he seemed shocked at the intrusion to his personal space then relaxed and flashed her a small, rather haunted smile.

"Why did you want me here?" She asked and he lifted a brow, taking a sip of his tea.

"The place was filthy." He remarked and now it was her turn to lift a sardonic brow. He could easily have magicked the Dark Castle clean and they both knew it.

"I think you were lonely." She announced and he seemed startled by her assessment, making her realised that she might be more correct than she'd anticipated. Her heart squeezed but she went on recklessly.

"You know I've been here a few months now and, upstairs there's clothing… small, as though for a child." She said boldly and he stared at her in shock.

"Were they yours or, or was there a son?" She asked carefully, keeping her eyes glued to his face in order to gauge his reaction. Rather than blowing up at her like she'd half expected he seemed almost defeated, distant memories obviously too painful to bare thinking about resurfacing briefly and making her feel extraordinarily guilty for mentioning it. Damn her curiosity!

"There was a son." He said finally, fiddling tentatively with his cup, and Belle felt her heart almost shatter at the sorrow in his voice.

"What happened to him?" She asked and he refused to look at her, keeping his warm brown eyes fixed to the chipped tea cup he refused to replace despite her misgivings that he would eventually cut himself upon it.

"I lost him, as I did his mother." Rumpelstiltskin murmured and Belle felt the backs of her eyes burn with sudden tears. How awful!

"Does that mean you were a man once?" She asked and again shocked herself at her brazen behaviour. He nodded tightly and she sighed.

"I'm sorry it's just, if I'm never to know another person my whole life… can't I at least know you?" Belle murmured, hoping that perhaps they could do this, just the two of them. He looked at her quickly before returning his gaze to the cup.

"Perhaps." He whispered and Belle felt a faint flickering in her heart, like the remembrance of that lightning that so often flowed between them.

"Or perhaps," He cried, jumping away from the desk and whirling to face her with a familiar smirk plastered to his features.

"You're trying to find out the monster's weaknesses?" He taunted, waggling a finger at her as she pulled an exasperated face at him.

"You're not a monster." She murmured and he rolled his eyes.

"You think you're uglier than you are, that's why you keep the mirrors covered isn't it?" She demanded and he frowned slightly. Let her believe he had body issues, that at least was easier to deal with than the real reason he kept those mirrors covered. He giggled and she couldn't help but smile. There was a knock at the door, interrupting their moment, and he frowned. Belle shoved him towards the door, smiling inwardly at the bold move. She hoisted the feather duster before her like a sword and made after her dusty enemies as Rumple disappeared from the room. She began to hum as she dusted around the main room, carefully brushing the priceless ornaments that lay scattered around the place and even taking the liberty of inspecting a few of the more interesting ones. It was a wedding song her mother had taught her when she'd been about five and although the words were lost to antiquity, the tune had always lingered. She jumped about a foot in the air as the doors behind her were thrown open with a loud bang. She turned, ready to berate her employer for his churlish behaviour, then a small smile spread across her face as Rumple walked through them, a cheeky grin on his face and something hidden behind his back. He looked like some mischievous school boy and Belle was immediately on her guard. She made her way over to him and arched a brow.

"Who was it?" She asked innocently and he waved a hand airily.

"Just an old woman selling flowers." He said and although Belle though it strange that someone would wish to sell flowers to such a forbidding place her misgivings disappeared as a beautiful red rose appeared from behind Rumple's back. He presented it to her with a slight dip of the knee.

"For you… if you'll have it." He said candidly, eyeing her over the crimson petals. Charmed, Belle felt her cheeks flush as she gracefully accepted the blossom with a small curtsy. He bowed extravagantly and Belle couldn't resist comparing him to one of the knights in her books, a little different than expected but chivalrous and one of the most melodramatic people she'd ever come across. She went to find a vase for the flower and cut it to fit an appropriate glass one she'd located in the cabinet against the back wall. Rumple had seated himself in his chair and was watching her carefully.

"You had a life before all this… family, friends, why would you choose to come and live here?" He asked unexpectedly and Belle frowned as she tried to surmise a suitable answer.

"Heroism, sacrifice… all those things. There aren't a lot of opportunities for women to be heroes in my country; this was my chance to be brave, to do something meaningful with my life." She answered truthfully and thought she saw a flare of admiration in his gaze.

"I always wanted to travel and, although that part hasn't really worked out, I saved my people." She continued honestly and he nodded thoughtfully, toying idly with his tea cup.

"And what of your… fiancé?" He asked innocently and Belle couldn't help but feel it was a loaded question. She shrugged as she sat down on the table, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Gaston? I never cared all that much for him; it was an arranged marriage…" She said and he seemed to relax a bit. She smiled and decided to go on.

"I think love is layered, no I could never give my heart to someone as superficial as he… I caught him with another woman a few nights before you came to the palace." She said softly and closed her eyes at the distant memory that seemed to belong in another life now. It didn't even hurt any more, it felt so long ago. When she re-opened them she saw Rumple had gone very still and, to her surprise, his irises had darkened to a deep onyx colour that sent chills down her spine.

"It was nothing really." She proffered lamely and he sneered slightly.

"If he was unfaithful to you, then it was his loss… idiot." He snarled almost to himself before catching himself and smiling at her thinly. Settling back in his chair he seemed to consider her cautiously, weighing up something inside his head.

"What about you? Your son?" She asked and he placed the tips of his fingers together as he inspected her curiously.

"I'll tell you what, I'll make you a deal… run into town and fetch me some straw, and if you come back I'll tell you about my son." He said and Belle felt her eyes widen in astonishment.

"Go into town but… aren't you worried I won't come back?" She asked, moving closer to him and feeling the familiar fluttering in her stomach as she did so. The flash of pain in his eyes made him almost human as he smiled cruelly to himself.

"Oh no dearie, I expect I shall never see you again." He said and motioned for her to leave. After a few seconds simply staring at him, gauging whether he was tricking her or not, Belle decided he was telling the truth and exited the room to find her cloak.

_**Ever worried that it might be ruined  
And does it make you wanna cry?  
When you're out there doing what you're doing  
Are you just getting by?  
Tell me are you just getting by by by**_

Rumplestiltskin stood by the window of his apothecary, watching the edge of the Dark Forest that bordered his grounds for a glimmer of colour that would tell him that she was returning. He knew it was foolish, foolish to think that she return. He'd all but given her an escape route, mistaken the signs and let the only light in his sea of endless darkness walk out of his life forever. Still, a part of him dared to hope that she could care enough about him to come back. Recently, especially after the night of the thunderstorm, he had found that she seemed happier in his company and he in turn had discovered serenity in hers. She lit up his life and he now spent more and more time in the Dark Castle, for once more eager for the comforts there than those he found in his deal making. He scowled, cursing his foolishness in letting her go; now he'd be alone… again. A harsh grating sound made him look down, in his anger his claws had dug into the stone of the sill and he slowly released his grip on it in order to spare both himself and the window further damage. A flicker of movement caught his eye and he glanced up to see a green cloaked figure making its way up the hill towards the Dark Castle… a slight figure he recognised as his beautiful, wonderful Belle. She was back! She had come back to him! The shriveled, blackened thing that had once been his heart flared to life again and clenched painfully inside his chest as he watched her approach. He couldn't keep the stupid grin off his face as he turned tail and almost tripped down the stairs of his tower to return to the drawing room. She was coming back! If he had looked in a mirror at that precise moment, he would have seen an idiot's grin on his face. Hurriedly he tried to hide it, stepping into the room and waving his hand towards the fireplace. Flames roared cheerfully and he ran a hand through his hair in order to calm himself. He still had a reputation to uphold, regardless of these feelings that now rose inside him. They had started on the day he'd met Belle, when she'd smiled at him, and proceeded to get worse as their time together had stretched from weeks into months. His mind was almost on fire at this proof that she cared, just a little, for his wretched self; that she must feel something like what he did. Rumplestiltskin threw himself onto the work stool before his spinning wheel and tried to act as though he'd been down there for hours. Pretending that he hadn't spent the best part of three hours waiting by a window for his, now-ex, caretaker to come back. The wheel creaked rhythmically as the door opened behind him and he paused, listening intently as her footsteps drew nearer and nearer. There was a deliberateness in her stride that hadn't been there before and he sat, breathless as she moved to stand before him.

"I see you've returned dearie." He announced as casually as he could and saw her peer at him through the spokes of his spinning wheel.

"Yes I did. Admit it; you're happy I came back." She challenged and it took all his resolve not to simply blurt out that yes, he was overjoyed she'd come back. Boldly she sat down before him, placing her slim body between him and the wheel, before plucking the string from his hand. He sat stunned, looking down into her sapphire blue eyes which were turned upwards in a manner that seemed to beseech him slightly. Her smile was wide and her eyes glittered with an emotion he couldn't quite name.

"You owe me a story." She said and he nodded blankly.

"I had a son and I lost him a long time ago. There's not much else to say really." He said reluctantly, knowing a promise was a promise but unwilling to bore her with the details. She didn't need to know how much of a coward and a fool he really was. She frowned slightly, unsatisfied but unable to ask what she wanted.

"Why did you come back?" He asked quietly and she sighed.

"I wasn't going to but then, something changed my mind." She answered softly. She licked her lips and he watched the movement hungrily, already knowing the battle was lost. He loved her. It was that simple. She sat up straighter and came nearer, her eyes holding his captive as she slowly brought her lips, those perfect pink lips, against his in a sweet kiss. His eyes closed and he lost himself in the chaste moment, trying to savour as much of it as possible until a jolt a warmth struck him with all the force of a fireball. It flickered out from his lips, from the exact place her lips had graced his, and he drew back shakily, completely dazed, to see the look of triumph on Belle's face.

"What…" He muttered and she smiled.

"It's working, the curse is breaking… kiss me again." She demanded and he frowned, the words sinking through the haze of pleasure that had suddenly rolled over his mind.

"What?" He demanded and Belle went on, her pale face alive with happiness.

"True love's kiss can break any curse." She said and he stood suddenly.

"Where did you hear that?" He screamed and she stumbled back, bewildered.

"She said…" Belle stuttered and Rumplestiltskin nearly had a fit. That bitch! Ignoring the now astonished Belle he moved to the mirror in the corner and ripped the heavy drape that covered its gleaming surface. His face contorted into a mask of fury as he sneered into the mirror.

"YOU TURNED HER AGAINST ME!" He screamed, knowing the smug bitch was watching, knowing that she had won… again.

After proceeding to destroy everything he could set his hands upon Rumplestiltskin finally sat down, their tea cup clutched in both his hands as he moaned in abject misery. How could he have been so stupid? He'd been naive to think that someone as beautiful, as wonderful as Belle could possibly love him. He's screamed as much at her when she'd asked before throwing her pell-mell into the dungeons without a backwards glance just so he wouldn't have to see her beseeching face. So stupidly naive. He cursed violently, his knuckles whitening around the tea cup that would never break. She would have to go. Making his decision he descended into the bowels of the Dark Castle and, as dawn broke over the mountains threw open the door to see her sitting against the wall, her hair draping past her tear stained face. He tried not to let it hurt him, pawning it off as a plow for his mercy. Well, she was lucky he was letting her live.

"What are you going to do to me?" Well at least that bravery hadn't been a lie, Belle was nothing if not foolishly brave.

"Get out. I don't want you here anymore." He whispered and her face seemed to drain of all colour.

"What?" She stuttered and he stepped aside to let her pass.

"Get. Out." He repeated and she gaped at him.

"You could have been free if you just believed that someone could want you." She pleaded but he simply sneered into her face.

"You're a coward.." She said stiffly and he flinched, the words hurting more than any other abuse she could have hurled at him. Masking his sorrow he stepped into the role he could so easily play… the heartless monster.

"It's actually simpler than that dearie; my power means more to me than you." He spat and she drew back, hurt flaring in her eyes. God why didn't she just stop acting now, it was bad enough she'd done all of this, why must she continue with these games.

"You don't mean that." She said and he smiled thinly.

"Oh but I do." He returned and she glared at him reproachfully, her azure eyes snapping with growing anger as she prepared for her final assault. The wounded lioness was making her final stand and my, my it was a glorious sight.

"Well, you've made your decision and you're going to regret it because in the end all you're going to have is an empty heart," Her lips curved up into a vengeful smirk and she stepped closer, her face mere inches from his.

"And a chipped cup." She breathed and he drew himself up to stop the overflow of pain that now wreaked havoc inside his heart. She held his gaze for another moment, trying to plead with her eyes. He couldn't, wouldn't let Regina win, not even when his heart was fair breaking inside him. She must have seen it in his eyes because her own hardened and without another word his beautiful Belle turned on her heel and walked out of his life. When the Castle was completely empty of her presence, the almighty Rumpelstiltskin let out an anguished howl that he knew echoed through the winding stone passages, through the palace and into the snowy mountain ranges outside, scrabbling at the very fibres of the night and releasing as much of his pain as it possibly could.

"So she needs… a home?" He asked tentatively, desperate that perhaps he could be forgiven. Perhaps he could make it all up to her. It didn't matter what had happened, whether she was guilty or not, he loved her, he loved Belle with every fibre of his accursed being and he would take her back in the next heart beat if he could. If her father didn't want her than by all the gods there had ever been he would.

"Her father was cruel to her." Regina said accusingly and Rumple flinched slightly. This was his fault and he didn't need the bloody Queen to tell him.

"After her association with you no one wanted her. He sent clerics to cleanse her with flame and scourges… poor dear went mad and flung herself off a tower." The dark eyed Queen continued viciously, her voice laced with perhaps the merest tinges of sadness. Rumplestiltskin felt as though his heart had actually stopped beating. No, his Belle wouldn't, she was smart she would have escaped, she could have called him… anything but this.

"What?" He demanded and she nodded.

"She's dead." She spat and casually wiped a finger down the table beside her. Rumplestiltskin glowered at her.

"You're lying." He spat and shrugged.

"Get out." He ordered and she smiled thinly at him, her pretty face harbouring horrors even he dared not ponder.

"You know you should get a new girl, the place is filthy." Regina taunted and flippantly turned on the heel of her gorgeous shoe and stalked proudly out of his castle. He waited until he was sure she was gone before staggering against the table. Rumple was in shock. His Belle… dead. It could be true, it had to be a lie. Oh gods please, let it be a lie. He search for her trace, still fresh in his mind, but was unable to find her signal, unable to sense her. NO! He stumbled to where he kept the only piece of her that still existed, hoisting the delicate tea cup high and opening his prized cabinet. As he placed the chipped cup upon its pedestal her words floated back to him.

"_You're going to regret it… all you'll have is an empty heart and a chipped cup." _His heart shattered completely and he felt the warm flood of tears leak from his eyes, the pain unimaginable as he fought to control his limbs long enough to give her only tangible memory the honour it deserved.

Annabelle looked up as the small window of her cell door was opened and the strange, nameless woman peered inside her prison once more. She felt her heart sink, her head automatically dipping low as the woman's satisfied smirk flared across her face. God, what had she done to deserve this? Why was she here? Where was here? All she knew right now was that she didn't belong here… but where exactly did she belong? Endless questions piled in her head as she stared blankly towards her only visitor, sparing her a single glance before dropping her head back hopelessly to her filthy knees. When the window was slammed shut again Annabelle lifted her face to the only source of light left to her, the faint filtering sunlight that streamed in through the barred window of the white padded room. She could see trees moving outside, the same trees she'd stared at endlessly for what felt like a thousand years of solitude.

"Gods…" She breathed and felt her eyes burn with tears. Faintly she recalled something, a memory that wasn't a memory, more of a dream.

"_It's alright Belle, you're safe." _Her eyes flickered wide. It was The Voice. It comforted her, as it always had in this dank cell. For all these years it had been her only source of relief. The gentle voice and the feeling of strong arms around her. The feeling that both were hiding her, protecting her from the storms that raged around her. Then she'd snap back to reality and remember where she was. Remember that it was all a wondrous dream. Still, late at night, when the trees outside tossed in a frightful storm, or she had a strange dream filled with strange sorcerers and enchanted castles, Annabelle French would smile to herself at the thought that there was a place out there for her and that someone out there missed her. That someone out there could protect her and would protect her. She closed her eyes and settled back against the wall. Softly she began to hum, a faint melody that had no words but seemed to match her un-nameable mood.

_**Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
**_

_**You've gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
**_

The curse was breaking. He could feel it in the air. It was almost like a shift in the wind or a wafting aroma that he couldn't quite name but could most certainly sense. Knowing that Emma was probably going to have his miserable hide for this Mr. Gold, aka Rumplestiltskin, moved into the depths of his shop with the prized golden egg he'd given to Prince Charming almost 30 years ago. Carefully he laid the bauble upon his work bench and fetched its key from the drawer nearby. Unlocking it carefully he prized the small vial of purple liquid from within its velvet folds and held it aloft. Gods he was a clever son of a bitch! A bottle of the closest thing to True Love one could manufacture was the perfect thing to bring magic to this godforsaken land. Storybrooke needed magic, he needed magic, and by god this little vial was the thing to do it. The bell over the door of his shop rang out and interrupted his thoughts. The door closed and the tell-tale sounds of approaching footsteps made him hurriedly place the precious vial into the breast pocket of his suit. As quickly as he could with his buggered leg he moved to hide the golden egg itself. There were two vengeful women in this town and he was not looking forward to facing either one. Regina would kill him then the delightful Sheriff would probably resuscitate him for the pleasure of murdering him again. At least he could bargain, worst case scenario. He did feel bad that he was risking the life of the only person in Storybrooke he didn't hate entirely for the sake of magic but, he'd always been good at repressing those kinds of feelings. Besides if he'd planned it right Henry would be fine, so long as his mother kissed him in time.

"Hello? Is this Mr. Gold's shop?" A voice called out and he feigned politeness as he began to sort out the mess behind his counter. Great more interruptions, at least it wasn't Regina.

"Yes, but the shop is closed." He said curtly, turning at last to face the customer who'd dared interrupt him… only to see a person he'd never thought he'd see again. His mouth fell open in shock as he stared at the woman before him. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be. His Belle stood in the centre of his shop. Her piercing blue eyes were fixed on him and she dressed in what appeared to be a hospital gown and an oversized cardigan. He stared at her in total disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I was told to find you and to say that Regina locked me up." She said slowly and for a moment blind fury ripped through Rumplestiltskin's entire body. Regina that lying, interfering cow! He would see her destroyed, if it were the last thing he did.

"Regina?" He said instead and she nodded.

"I was told you would protect me." She said and Rumple wondered who had told her that _and_ how the hell they had known. Then he promised to reward the bastard, anything they wanted would be theirs. He stretched out a disbelieving hand to touch Belle, clasping her slim shoulder to verify that she was in fact real and this wasn't just some trip of his masochistic imagination. She was warm and entirely real under his fingers and, without thinking he pulled her to him in an earth shattering embrace. He would make it up to her; he would protect her and never again let her go. She'd been right to say he was a coward but never again would he let that stand between them.

"Of course I'll protect you." He whispered hoarsely and drew back to see her eying him warily. Her beautiful, familiar face was creased with confusion and concern.

"Do I know you?" She asked slowly and Rumple fought back the urge to howl with rage and sorrow. Of course she wouldn't remember him; his bloody curse would have wiped away every trace of their lives together. Every moment, every memory about the time spent together… gone. All his mistakes, all her bravery, absolutely everything. Whether that was a good thing or not would remain to be seen.

"No." He said sadly, and drew back, one hand still caught on her cardigan clad shoulder.

"But you will." He promised and, tugging at her hand gently like he had on that stormy night all those years ago, led her from the shop.

"Where are we going?" She demanded anxiously and he looked back at her and smiled softly.

"Come Belle, there's no need to be frightened." He said and she gasped.

"You're safe." He said soothingly and she nodded, swallowing thickly as her hand tightened in his. Rumplestiltskin tenderly led her to his car and held the door open for her. She stared at him, her eyes wide with confusion, as he made his way around to the driver's seat and got in.

"Are you sure I don't know you?" She demanded softly, that stereotypical Belle cynicism making him smirk slightly. Oh it was his Belle alright.

"As I said, you will." He repeated quietly and started the car determinedly before making for Storybrooke County Forest.

_**You gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
**_

His leg was screaming like a bitch as he treked doggedly through the woods towards the Well. Behind him Belle walked like one in a dream, her tangled russet curls hanging limply around her too pale face and her hospital gown making him want to throw something through Madame Mayor's bedroom window… maybe a pipe bomb would do it? He pushed himself onwards despite the pain in his knee and the sight of the Well of Restoration filling with a smug sense of satisfaction. Suddenly something shifted in the air but he couldn't quite name it.

"Wait." Her soft voice called from behind him and he shook his head, all thoughts of stopping pushed from his mind as he struggled up the slight slope towards the Well.

"Not long now, just a little further." He called back without looking but apparently even this Belle wasn't taking any of it. He heard her snort of derision moments before she spoke again.

"Rumplestiltskin wait." She called and he froze. His name. She had said his name. Which would mean that… Fearfully he turned to face her, his eyes obviously showing his disbelief because her face became frantic as she made her way over to him.

"Rumplestiltskin, that's your real name. I remember, I remember everything." She said and her face contorted into a pained look of one who was about to burst into tears. Robert knew he himself had looked something like that in the shop but right now he couldn't bear to see the woman he loved in tears and so stepped nearer.

"Belle?" He breathed desperate to know if this was all real. His Belle nodded tearfully.

"I love you." She announced and he crushed her to him, wrapping himself around her and rocking them back and forth as waves of relief and heart-ache rolled over them in turns.

"And I love you too." He whispered, feeling the tension he hadn't even noticed in her limbs, leak from her at his words. Oh gods he'd been such a fool.

"But there will be time for that later." He said and she frowned at him in confusion. He took her hand and pulled her with him to the Well.

"What is this place?" She asked and he smiled.

"The waters that run beneath this place are said to have the power to restore that which has been lost." He murmured, pulling the vial of True Love from his pocket and uncorking it.

"What are you doing?" She asked and he looked at her, flashing a momentarily wicked grin in her direction before turning back face to the well. He wrapped a protective arm around Belle's shoulders and brought her closer to him, delighting in the fact that he could now do this, something he'd only dreamed about for nearly 30 years.

"This is a world without magic dearie and I'm going to bring it here." He said resolvedly and she gasped.

"Why?" She asked, confusion and something he could have thought was anger colouring her tone.

"Because magic is power." He announced, pulling her close as rolls of purple fog washed out from the depths of the Well he'd just thrown the vial inside.

_**You gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try**_

You gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try

**And that is "The Truth About Love." I hope you all liked it, I certainly loved writing it. Again this fic should be read whilst listening to Arlene Zelina's cover of Pink's new song Try (The Truth About Love). She does such a beautiful job with it and I instantly fell in love with both this song and what it brought to my favourite OuaT couple (and admittedly one of my favourite fictional couples)**

**Reviews are welcome but not necessary, love to all and I hope I've satisfied your Rumbelle feels. **


End file.
